


Things Will Be Different:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve continues his surprise while he, & Danny were on their stakeout, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606141
Kudos: 4





	Things Will Be Different:

*Summary: Steve continues his surprise while he, & Danny were on their stakeout, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!* 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Mmmm, Morning, Babe, How did you sleep ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he joined him in the kitchen, & they shared a kiss. “I slept like a baby”, The Hunky Brunette said with a smile, as he went to make coffee. It was a brand new day, & they were looking forward to it.

The Blond noticed that something was bothering his lover, & he asked, “What’s wrong, Babe ?”, as he served him his plate. Steve took a deep breath, & said this, as his answer. “I was just thinking on how lucky, & happy I am, I promise you that now we are together, Things **_will be_** different”, That made the blond very happy to hear. “We are gonna work on our relationship together”, Steve loves the sound of that plan.

“I think that the therapy will help us in the long run, If we keep it up, Our relationship will last forever”, Danny said with confidence. The Former Seal agreed with his lover, as it was true. He took the loudmouth detective’s hand into his own, & decided to make him a promise right then, & there.

“As long as I am alive, I would do anything to make you happy, Cause, You deserve it. I would do anything for you”, The Former Seal vowed, as he kissed the hand that he was holding. Danny smiled, & said, “I know that”, & they shared a kiss. They went back to eat, & then were ready to start the day.

After they had a round of shower sex, & then, they cleaned up. They were in their positions, & staking out the apartment across the street. It was nice to act like a couple in love, as they brushed against each other, as they continued their work.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
